kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Episode 2-151/@comment-89.79.205.240-20150825083658/@comment-26831644-20150825104402
We don't know if that really means that they will be weak forever. One of the most desireable preys for Yuta is someone who is less powerful than him in the present, but stronger in the future. So that just means that they will be weaker than him who is able to roflstomp some 4th stage Rakshasa while he is in 3rd. Now to the theories. It is relly possible that Samphati isn't the one who did this, exactly because of her rage we see shortly after she arrives. But now in the order you wrote them. 1. It could be. Jatayu was not really a case where he ate out of pure hunger in order to survive, so it is possible that there are other mechanisms involved. But I still think that it is unlikely. 2. Kalavinka... She was seen on the planet the last time, so it is plausible to think of it, but how does she know Leez? And how does she know about Jatayu and her connection to Yuta? They have the same names and Yuta came to the Garuda Clan shortly after, so it is possible to add 1 and 1. Even then the problem with Leez remains. She would need to stalk Leez/Yuta in order to actually know of their connection and that Leez has the Hide of Bondage in order to create this illusion. And Kalavinka has no Darkness attribute, since she has the same as Maruna, same parents after all. And that would be a really, really mean prank to play your brother, don't you think so? He will actually suffer greatly during this illusion and no sibling would do that without reason, which Kalavinka lacks. 3. Shess... Similiar problem as with Kalavinka. First Leez, same text as above. Second, the connection between Jatayu and Yuta and what happened which only Samphati and her family should be able to tell. Third, Shess is freaking old, so he could have some transcendentals that are unusual, but I don't see him using an illusion like this in order just to talk. And does he look like he has a Darkness attribute? You can somewhat see that Kalavinka has a Light attribute and that Maruna has a Fire attribute, you don't see signs of Darkness on Shess. 4. The snakes and Hura. From the snakes Pingara and Cloche would fit the bill with the Darkness attribute and Hura is obvious. They could even create an illusion of Leez with a description by Samphati. Same for Jatayu. But Pingara and Cloche are unlikely because they are pretty much dead meat when Yuta breaks through the illusion, even if they wouldn't be weakened by Aeroplateau. And Hura is busy with distracting the turrets, so probably no luck there. 5. Sagara. Actually a real possibility. She is a Nastika with a Darkness attribute and has all of her transcendentals back, which leaves many possibilities. Though I don't know what they will help when she faces Yuta while being under the influence of Aeroplateau when she already ran away from a 2nd stage Yuta in Kalibloom. And she volunteered to fight Agni. With Shess on their side, she wouldn't need to, but taking the risk of facing a by then probably enraged Yuta without trancendentals? Unlikely. Which leaves one real possibility: Samphati herself. Even if she was enraged before, she saw Yuta helping Leez and she probably knows that the Hide wouldn't be with Leez if Yuta didn't give it to her. And Samphati suffered greatly by Yuta. So why shouldn't Samphati at least take her time to torture the murderer of her little sister before finishing him off? At least enjoy it before the loss of her reason to reach 5th stage makes her completly empty as revenge brings only momentarily satisfaction followed by huge emptiness.